


Smoke on the Water

by MediumSizedEvil



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediumSizedEvil/pseuds/MediumSizedEvil
Summary: “That's Amy's fantasy: watching me kiss another girl in a hot tub. I mean, a hot girl in a tub. A hot girl in a hot tub.”Jake/Amy/Rosa. Rub-a-dub-dub.





	1. Chapter 1

Jake followed Rosa into the evidence room. “Hey Rosa, girl,” he said casually, “Could I, like, ask you a question?”

“Spit it out. Why are you being so weird?”

He swallowed hard. “So I was wondering if perhaps you knew any girl who would be willing to kiss me?”

Rosa stared at him and frowned. “Do you have amnesia or something? You're married. To Amy Santiago. Or are you guys having a dry spell? Anyway, I don't want any part of this. Just sort out your problems.” She turned around and picked a box from the shelf.

“No!” Jake said. “It's not like that. It's just a fantasy. I mean, it's Amy's fantasy: watching me kiss another girl in a hot tub. I mean, a hot girl in a tub. A hot girl in a hot tub. So I was wondering if you knew anyone who would be willing to do that. Just kissing. One of your friends maybe, I dunno?”

“You're asking me for a favor while you insult me? Go fuck yourself, Peralta.”

“What? I didn't insult you. How did I insult you?”

“You just told me I'm not hot enough to kiss in a hot tub.”

“What? I mean... _what_? You mean you would?”

Rosa shrugged. “As I recall you're not a bad kisser.”

“That was ages ago! We were super drunk!”

“Well I still remember it. Consider that a compliment.”

“But wait, what about Jocelyn?”

“She's fine with it, as long as I tell her everything. That's my one condition though, take it or leave it.” She grabbed her phone. “Or do you want me to double check with her?”

“No, wait, I'll talk to Amy first,” Jake said hurriedly.

“Also, Amy's hot,” Rosa added. “I'd totally do her.”

“Eh, we didn't really discuss that,” Jake said awkwardly. He coughed. “Also, do you know any hot tubs?”

“Do your own homework, you lazy cunt.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Nice tub. Really nice,” Amy said nervously. Steam rose up into the cool night air. The water came up to her chin, and Jake could just make out the straps of her bikini top underwater.

“Hey, remember,” he said, touching her cheek, “Anytime. Anytime, okay?” She nodded and he gave her a quick kiss.

“Hi guys,” Rosa called. Amy shot away from him as if struck by lightning and quickly moved to the other side of the hot tub.

Rosa slowly walked up to the edge of the tub. Of course Jake had seen her in a bathing suit before but he'd never allowed himself to appreciate just how hot she was. 

She noticed him looking and smirked. “Hey handsome,” she said deviously and stepped into the water. “Here all by yourself?”

Jake smiled over at Amy. “No, but don't let that stop you,” he said as Rosa sat down next to him.

“Hello, gorgeous,” Rosa told Amy. “Do you mind?” she asked, as she put a hand on Jake's shoulder.

Amy just stared at them like a deer caught in the headlights, too choked up for words. Finally she shook her head.

“Are you sure?” Rosa asked.

She nodded. “Yes. Yes,” she insisted. “I want it.”

Rosa bent over and gave Jake a light kiss. Their lips barely touched but it felt momentous. Then they both looked back at Amy. Her eyes were as big as saucers. Finally she understood they were waiting for her. “Yes,” she sighed, barely audible. 

Rosa turned back to Jake and kissed him hard this time, roughly claiming his mouth and taking his breath away. Jake desperately wanted to look at Amy to see her face, her reaction, but he was also terribly distracted by Rosa's clever tongue. Why had nobody ever told him that threesomes were hard? They made it look so easy in porn. From the corner of his eye he could see Amy moving closer until she was sitting next to him. He moaned involuntarily in Rosa's mouth as she bit his lip. Finally she broke away, and he gasped for breath. Then he turned to Amy and impulsively kissed her. She responded with hot fervor and determination. When they broke apart they were both panting harshly.

“Eh sorry,” Jake told Rosa, afraid he'd been rude to their guest by ignoring her.

“No, it was hot,” she said. “Do it again.”

A heady rush shot through him. Being told to kiss by Rosa for her enjoyment was not something he'd ever considered, but it was unimaginably hot. He turned to Amy, who was already leaning in, and instantly knew she felt the same. Their lips met in a shared moan and they did their best to put on a good show for her. Amy put a wet hand on his neck and hungrily drew him closer.

Rosa smiled wickedly when they had finished, and then slowly stradled Jake's lap. She kept her gaze on Amy, who nodded in assent when she stopped halfway.

Jake looked up at Rosa and she caught his mouth in a searing kiss, grabbing his head and playing with his hair. He found Amy's hand underwater and squeezed it, entangling their fingers while Rosa moved in his lap. Yes, threesomes were hard. So hard. He put his other arm around Rosa and tried to pull her closer, but Rosa moved back and broke the kiss. He stared at her chest. He wanted to rip off her bathing suit and bury his face between her breasts. But that was not the deal. He turned to Amy and they shared a dirty, languid kiss instead. Rosa gave an appreciative hum. Knowing that she was watching them made it even hotter.

Finally Amy looked up, a little dazed. “That was amazing.”

Rosa nodded. That was her cue. “I'll leave you to it then,” she said, and moved off Jake's lap.

He did not even have time to admire her ass going up the steps before Amy was all over him, desperately kissing and touching him.

“That was so hot,” she said between frantic kisses. “So hot.”

Jake smiled. “Happy anniversary, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not-really-a-sequel: [Fire in the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160469/chapters/50363741)


End file.
